Untouchable
by Sha22
Summary: Jade hate Tori, or as she like to say it, strongly dislike her. Tori finally get close to Jade, detective Vega choose the wrong time to arrest Mr. West, and that made Jade hate Tori even more, because she knows that her dad is innocent. little crossover with MichixHaru. JORI.


**Hey folks, I'm back with brand new story, just little something I like to give you for belated happy new year gift. **

**Now, I know, I've been delaying the update on Two Pieces and the other stories, but don't worry, I'm cooking it up and will be ready soon. :)**

**I apologize in advance if there any mistakes on the grammar and the typing, English is not my first language. **

**So, here goes, hope you enjoy reading it.**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**(- - Sha - -)**

**Chapter 1 : Pilot**

The music blazing through the Asphalt Café, lunch time goes as usual, the gang; Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade, chatting about everything that came to their mind, the latest gossip, fashion until the new play that once again direct by the one and only, their favorite drama teacher, Sikowitz.

_I love you…_

The thought comes again in the singer's mind; it's been in there for quite a while now, always threatening to come out whenever she is close to her crush. She would lost herself in those mesmerizing blue eyes, the ever very cute pout –although everyone else is seeing it as a scowl – that the person throw once in a while when the person is upset about something or not getting her way.

The half Latina can't help it, to like the blue eyes beauty more, even with all the mean things the person did to her, because in one rare moment, the person would do nice things to her, that would make her heart shutter and fall for the person even more. She falls for Jade West, yes, _the_ Jade West.

She helplessly tried to ignored the feeling build up inside of her about the said girl, doesn't want to fall into deep trouble by having such a feeling, but she can't, how hard she tried to ignore it, it kept pushing to come out to the surface, and Tori couldn't do anything about it except to accepted it, but she couldn't let that out, to be known, not a single soul can know about it.

Tori Vega has been trying to befriend the actress, but everything she did or about to do seem hopeless because the pale beauty would just brushed her off and ignore her or hate her guts more than she ever did before.

The soon to be actress-director-playwright hate her, or as she like to say it, _strongly dislike_ the brunette the minute the girl rubbed coffee off of her ex-boyfriend who was her current boyfriend at the time.

She tried to make Jade at least to like her as a person if not a friend but that plan was a foiled one, because the pale beauty is still hates her.

But this year, this particular year, Tori Vega needs Jade to somehow to be civil with her, this final year of high school, she wanted to be different, she wants to make the best of it, even though she knows that her heart, her love would never be reciprocate by the raven haired beauty. _Dramatic much?_ Yeah she knows that too, but she has a feeling that this year, is going to be interesting ride for her.

"Please… please, please … PLEASE…" The childish voice of Cat –the red velvet haired girl- Valentine can be heard, begging for the puppet muster to agree on taking her to the baby golf game with her while the boy keep saying 'No' to her.

From across the table the singer who is still in her daze while looking 'subtly' at her crush brought back to reality by the riot the two of her friends made.

"Okay, fine, Cat, I'll take you to the baby golf game." The Jewish boy said in defeat earning an 'ha' by his puppet Rex, it's still amuse Tori somehow, because the boy manage to be so shy yet so blunt at the same time by saying what he's really thinking through Rex, sometimes she thinks the puppet is the honest version of the boy.

"Yay, thank you, Robbie." The petite red head squeal in happiness, jumping up and down in her seat before resuming eating her sandwich.

Tori smiled at the cute red velvet haired girl, the said girl is smart but yet still so innocent, she would easily lights up at the word 'Candy' or 'Bibble' or any other sweet treats, but she can be the wisest person on occasion.

She, like Tori, also a transfer student, except she got there just one semester before Tori, but the girl could blended in fast despite how everyone would say she's a ditz, she's a genius at everything that scream art.

The singer chuckles at Cat's antics, she's so bubbly and cheery, but that aura is like 180 degree mirroring on what the person next to her looks like. The raven haired girl sit there and have her permanent scowl on like usual, stabbing carelessly at the poor salad she called lunch.

_She's in a bad mood._

The perk of being a subtle observant is that, she knows how Jade mood work, or how her body language is trying to tell how she really feel, like, Tori knows about the different between scowls Jade had, her 'I'm pissed, don't talk to me' scowl, or her 'I'm bored, go away' scowl and even down to her smirk, the 'I'm happy about something' smirk and her so called 'evil' smirk, that usually painted on her face whenever she plan on doing bad, _bad _thing to someone.

That little things she noticed about the pale beauty that even Beck failed to noticed, and right now, the actress is pissed about something because she's not even bother tried to insult the singer today, not even throw a glare at her, the said girl just looking at her salad as if it would burn if she keep staring at it.

"Jade, you're going to murder that poor salad of yours, if you keep stabbing it without mercy." Tori finally said, everyone on the table seems not to pay attention to her or her comment, they used to it by now because there will be the inevitable bickering after one of them started to say something.

"Stay out of it, _Tori._" The pale beauty said without even a glance at the brunette "My day is bad enough; I don't need you to add your sweet sally peaches speech into It." She said bitterness in her voice.

"Well!" Tori said in mocked hurt on her voice, which is a bad idea, because it set Jade off even more.

"You know what, I'm done here anyway, and I can't take to hear any of your 'perky' little self, talking about rainbow and sunshine." Jade said get up bringing her salad with her and tossed it into the garbage can, leaving the flabbergasted Latina and the table full with confused teenagers.

"Does anyone know what set her off today?" Tori asked innocently while everyone just shrugs their shoulders not really have an answer.

The rest of the table going back to their recent activity, which is eating and gossiping while Tori left to her thinking about what made Jade so pissed, she know it's really not her place to dive her nose into it, but Jade is her friend, well, kind of friend, but still friend, so its normal to concern about friend, right, _right._

She's in her little world, she doesn't even notice that now the rest of the table talking about the new music teacher, or how Andre's voice is so dreamy while talking about her.

"I know, that's what I'm thinking the first time she walked into the class, man, she's so, mesmerizing, and beautiful, and gorgeous." He said.

"Yeah, but she has funny hair color, though." Cat chimed in. "I asked her about dying her hair in aqua color, but she said it's her natural hair color, that's not possible, right, I mean, if her hair is natural color, than mine can be, but it's not." She said confused at the end, looking at her own dyed 'red velvet' color hair, she made her funny expression when she got confused and it's really cute.

"Well, it's odd, but somehow suits her." Andre chimed in again. "She's so elegant and her eyes is so captivating, don't get me started at how she smiles, man, she's even more beautiful when she's smile. But wait until you hear her play that violin of hers, it's … it's …. Man, I think … I think I might just fall in love with her." The boy said with dreamy eyes, earning an 'aaww' from Cat while Robbie looks at him silly and Beck nods at him understandingly.

The singer though, she doesn't give a single feedback, since she still thinks about Jade's little foul mood earlier, Andre noticed the lacked of participation and nudged his best friend side to get her attention.

"What." Tori said with her '_I wasn't listening to you_' tone, she doesn't even try to cover it, makes Andre rolls his eyes.

"I was talking about the new music teacher. Where'd you go just now?" He asked concern because he noticed that Tori have been spacing out a lot, lately.

"Oh, yea, Miss Kaiou Michiru, she's very talented and so … Japanese." She said quickly, wanting to get Andre out of her hair and not questioning about what she was thinking about because the boy can sense she was thinking about something from miles away.

Andre nods in agreement, he's too captivating about the topic to pay attention, and that answer alone is enough for him, _for now_, to not questioning Tori any further and leaves the singer alone back to resume 'eating' her lunch.

(- - Sha - -)

_Buzz … buzz…_

Tori felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she slowly gets it while she kept an eye to the teacher in case he looked her way, she doesn't want to get detention, not today, not ever, but especially today. Why, because, she and her father are going to the circuit. _Yes._ The circuit, as in race, motorsport, she loves everything about it, it was her secret guilty pleasure no one knows about, just her family and Andre.

It's begun when her father take her to one of the local race when she was in elementary school, well, she and her sister, at that time her mother has to go to an emergency work stuff and her father supposed to watch the race by himself but instead he has to babysit, doesn't want to waste her ticket, he just brought his little pups along. Trina fell asleep just after one lap, she didn't know how she manage to fell asleep with such a crowded place but she was enchanted by it, the way the engine sound, the way the riders moved to balance the bikes with every turn they take, she just can imagine the wind flow pass their face as they ride, even though she knows that they have the helmet on.

So, that is why Tori wants to ride one as well, she's been begging her father to build one with her, from scratch, her own costume motor bike, her father kind of happy that his child have the same taste like him, but again, he doesn't want her baby girl to ended up in a dirt somewhere after she fall of her bike, so he promise her, he will build the bike but she need to earn all the part by herself, and so, she's been saving up money from babysitting, her allowance, she even took a summer job, and been buying parts every now and then.

But she knew that her dad is just bluffing, so she take precaution, and been build her dream bike in Andre's friend's garage, just to be safe so her father doesn't have the control to messed up with her bike. _Clever moved._

_"Dad said he can't make it 'till just in time for the race to begin, you need to get there on your own. Love –T"_

_"Well, I'll be damn."_ She thought, she need to find a ride then because there's no buss heading where she need to be after school hour, and she's too poor to take a cab after spend all her money on buying parts for her bike.

_"Can you give me a ride then, T?" _Tori asked her sister, she knew right away that it's a futile effort but she need at least try, right.

_"Can't do, baby sis, I already got a plan. Take care. –T"_

She guessed right, and now she really is fucked. She kept on thinking of ways how she can get to the circuit on time, because, damn it, one of her idol is on the race, granted it's not international race but national, but still, he is the best racer America ever had, and he even not from America originally.

She bumps her head on the table again and again while still thinking. Andre is out of the question, he have to be home to take care of her grandmother, Beck, well, no, even though that's bigger chance for her for Beck to say yes, but her pride is so high that she doesn't want anybody to know her secret of liking Motorsport just yet. But, again, she kinda needs it, well, she always can say that her dad needs the ticket and she happens to have it and need to take it there. _Yes, that's brilliant._

The bell rang and it's the end of the lesson for the day and unfortunately Beck is not on her class, so she needs to make a run for it if she wanted to catch the Canadian boy. She was about to dashed out of the door but her feet nailed to the floor when she saw Jade, she still has her scowl on and she's still pissed. _Right, Jade._

She's so busy thinking about the race that she forget about the pale beauty who seems in distress, she felt conflicted, made a move and talk to her or run for the door to catch up with Beck and ask for a ride.

She grips the strip of her bag as the heels of her feet move back and forth, until she finally takes one final deep breath before she began to walk toward the girl.

_Well, this better be worth it._

** (- - Sha - -)**

**Let me know what you think, yea? **

**Thanks.**

**See ya.**


End file.
